


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by ZeldaN7



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaN7/pseuds/ZeldaN7
Summary: When Seren hears arguing upstairs, she waits until the coast is clear before investigating, only to find herself in a dangerous situation.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

Warnings: Death, Choking, Blood, Violence  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What scares you is disappointing Diavolo, isn’t it?”  
Seren heard someone shouting upstairs and instinctively pressed herself into the shadows to avoid detection. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help but listen to the argument.  
“Say something, Lucifer!” The same voice yells, clearly angry. “The old Lucifer wasn’t like this. He wasn’t afraid of what someone else thought of him. He wasn’t pathetic like that.”  
“You’re free to think whatever you want, Belphegor.” Lucifer’s calm voice interjects. “Also… I’d say you’ve changed as well.” A hint of hurt tinges his voice.  
  
A door closes and footsteps echo down the stairs. Pressing herself as far back into the dark as she could, Seren held her breath, hoping Lucifer wouldn’t see her. Luckily, her hiding spot is safe enough to allow her to keep her secrecy. Once Lucifer’s footsteps are out of earshot, Seren cautiously climbed the stairs to the attic. As she climbed, she heard Belphegor cry out.  
“Someone, help me!”  
Instinctively, Seren reached out and touched the door, wanting to help the boy however she could. Without warning, the door slid to the side, revealing Belphegor asleep on the large bed, shifting restlessly.  
“Lilith…” he mumbled. “I miss you, Lilith,”  
Feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes, Seren whispered “Sorry…”  
Belphegor shot upright, instantly awake. “Wh-what are you doing here? What’s going on?” He paused for a moment. “The door… It’s open! Did you do that?”  
Seren shook her head. “I don’t know, I have no clue what happened.”  
“You saved me!” He cried. “Thank you so much! To think, I’d be saved by a human,” Belphegor sneered at the word. As quick as the frown appeared it was gone and he was grinning at Seren, stretching his arms out for a hug.  
Seren was wary, something about his expression making her uneasy. Involuntarily, she took a step back, shaking her head. “That’s not necessary, Belphegor. I’m just happy you’re free now.”  
“You don’t want a hug?” Belphegor’s grin turned sinister. “That’s not very friendly.” He lunged forward and grabbed Seren by the throat, easily lifting her high in to the air. Horns sprouted from Belphegor’s head, and a tail now thrashed wildly behind him. Banging her fists against his arm, she tried to cry out, to call for help from the brothers, but nothing came out. Her strength was nothing compared to his.  
“Does it hurt?” Belphegor laughed harshly. “Finding it hard to breathe?”  
Slowly, Seren’s fists dropped and her arms hung limply by her sides. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as her breaths came in short, shallow breaths. She gasped, closing her eyes tightly and using all her remaining strength to speak.

“Hey,” Mammon started, joining his brothers. “Anyone seen Seren today? I ain’t seen her all morning.” The Avatar of Greed had a strong sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong.  
His brothers clearly didn’t feel the same as they started their usual jeering.  
“She’s probably studying, idiot,” Levi answered, nonchalantly.  
“Aww, feeling lost without your owner, little puppy?” Asmo giggled.  
“Shuddup, all of you! Somethin’ is wrong!” Before he could elaborate, everything started to fade into a haze, before disappearing altogether.  
  
“My Mammon,” he heard Seren’s voice mumble before his surroundings came in to view.  
“Seren? Did ya summon me?” He looked around. “And where are we?”  
Suddenly, Mammon saw his brother standing over a body with long red hair. Before he moved, Mammon pinged the House of Lamentation an S.O.S on his D.D.D, hoping someone would see it and track his location. He ran forwards before his D.D.D was even back in his pocket, and it cluttered to the floor at the same time as he did. Scooping Seren into his arms, he noticed large, hand-shaped bruises around her slender neck, and tears began to spill from his cobalt eyes.  
“Seren?” He asked, gently shaking her. “Seren, can ya hear me?”  
Her eyes fluttered open and immediately locked on to his. The pain in her eyes made Mammon choke. A small, weak smile played on her bloody lips.  
“You came…” Her brief smile started to slip away, her skin growing ever paler. “My Mammon,” she whispered, green eyes filling with tears as they slowly closed.  
Belphegor watched his brother with a sick smile. Surely he was just pretending to care about this pathetic human.  
“No!” Mammon screamed, bowing his head. “Don’t you die on me Seren!”  
The other brothers burst in at that moment, ready to berate Mammon for wasting their time until they saw the scene in front of them. Mammon had turned his head to look at them all. His eyes were red and filled with desperation as tears streamed down his face.  
“Lucifer…” he mumbled weakly. “Please, help,” His voice cracked halfway through as sobs took over his body.  
The brothers crowded around Mammon and Seren, Satan pushing to the front to inspect her.  
“What’s wrong with you all?” Belphegor shouted. “Why are you so upset over a weak human?”  
“Mammon,” Satan said, his voice soft and low. “The extent of her injuries… She won’t make it,”  
“It ain’t fair,” Mammon wailed. Gently, he caressed Seren’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect ya. Why didn’t you run?”  
A loud, wheezy cough made Mammon jump, as blood spilled from Seren’s white lips and her chest ceased moving.  
Mammon was inconsolable. “No, No…” He was rocking backwards and forwards, his world laying lifeless in his arms. And he’d never told her.  
“Belphegor,” Lucifer broke the silence. “Did you do this?” He asked quietly, not wanting to bring it to Mammon’s attention. He wasn’t quiet enough, however.  
“Of course I did,” Belphegor beamed. “We’re demons, in case you’d forgotten, you should be proud of me!”  
Hearing this, Mammon turned to pure rage, rivalling even the Avatar of Wrath. He pressed a gentle kiss to Seren’s forehead before getting to his feet. He cried out and lunged at Belphegor, turning in to his demon form. His brothers didn’t know what to do; they’d never seen him change forms out of pure emotion, especially not anger. Even though Lucifer was stronger, it took all five of them to hold Mammon back, and even then it was a struggle.  
“How could you?” Mammon yelled, blue eyes sparking red. “You killed her, you bastard!”  
“Mammon, try to calm yourself. Remember, he’s your brother,” Lucifer stated, clearly struggling with his emotions himself. On the one hand, this human had grown to be his friend, and having a human from the exchange program killed would reflect poorly on himself and Diavolo. On the other hand, Belphegor was his brother.  
“He killed the woman I – he killed Seren,” Mammon snarled, composing himself enough to change back. “Belphegor ain’t my brother, not anymore.”  
Seeing as Mammon had calmed down, the brothers moved aside, diverting their attention to Seren and what to do with her. Mammon walked as though he was going to leave, heading towards the door, when suddenly something sparked inside of him, and he turned around and pinned Belphegor to the floor.  
“You bastard!” One hand held Belphegor down by the throat, lightly squeezing, while the other punched him squarely in the face. Mammon tightened his grip around Belphegor’s throat until his brother was gasping for air. “Feel that? That’s how Seren felt when you killed her!” Mammon screamed, releasing his grip and collapsing to the side of Belphegor and punching the floor repeatedly. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find Asmo standing there. He gave Mammon a sympathetic look before helping him to his feet.  
Mammon looked back down at his brother, laying on the floor and coughing.  
“You were my brother, Belphie,” He whispered, tears in his eyes. “I loved ya.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OPTIONAL HAPPY ENDING

With a deep sigh, Mammon returned to Seren’s body, gently scooping her form into his arms.  
“She needs a proper burial,” he stated. His brothers agreed, and began to leave the room, ready to take her down to the crypt, when something strange started to happen. Seren began to glow, starting with her hands and feet, and then taking over her entire body. Before anyone could process what happened, she was gone. Mammon looked down at his empty hands, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
“Seren..?”  
There was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Diavolo, Lucifer ushered everyone to the back and opened the door, ready to face a punishment. Instead, Lucifer rushed forwards and pulled the unknown figure in to his arms. After a few moments, he backed away, and everyone walked to the stranger, crowding her and showering her in hugs and praise. Mammon pushed his way through, wondering just what was going on, and then he saw her.  
“Seren…” Standing before them all, very much alive, yet still covered in bruises, was their beloved human, Seren.  
Mammon reached out to her, pulling her in to the tightest embrace she’d ever experienced. She felt tears splattering against her head from the demon as he sobbed into her hair. She hugged him back, smiling.  
“I’m here, Mammon.” She went to grab his hand, only to find it covered in scrapes and blood. Gently, she brought it to her face and brushed her lips over the cuts.  
“Sorry to cut things off, but what exactly just happened?” Lucifer questioned.  
“Yeah,” Levi joined in. “We literally just saw you die, what happened?!”  
Slowly, Seren explained how she was from the future, and that Barbatos had sent her back to discover how Belphegor had been set free.  
“If you’re from the future, why do ya still have all those bruises?” Mammon asked, lightly running his fingers over the marks on her neck.  
Seren shrugged. “Something to do with the time jumping I suppose. But I assure you, I’m okay, Mammon,” She hugged him again, before continuing.  
“Belphegor, there’s something you should know. Lilith is my ancestor; she spoke to me…”  
Lucifer confirmed her claims, and Belphegor’s eyes widened.  
“Shit, I-“ Shaking his head, he ran out of the room. Beel went after him, as did Lucifer. Eventually, all the brothers filed out, leaving just Seren and Mammon.  
  
“Mammon,” Seren began, but she was cut off.  
“Seren, I was so scared. When I found ya… I didn’t know what to do. And to think, it’s my fault,” Mammon mumbled.  
“What do you mean?”  
Mammon hesitated. “I-I told you, if ya ever get in trouble again that I had to save ya, and if I couldn’t, then you should die.”  
To Mammon’s surprise, Seren laughed. “Don’t be silly, Mammon,” She grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with her own, smiling up at him.  
“Iloveyou,” He stated, so fast that Seren wasn’t sure if she even heard him correctly.   
She raised an eyebrow at him, confused. “Did you just sneeze?”  
The demon sighed. “I. Love. You.”  
Grinning, Seren stretched on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I love you, too,”


End file.
